customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day at the Beach (battybarney2014's version)
A Day at the Beach is a video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on April 3, 1989. Plot Michael and Amy (along with the rest of the gang) are excited to go to the beach, until their father has to work the day they were planning to go. Disappointed, no one knows what to do, until Barney comes to life. Not knowing Barney, the rest of the gang are surprised at the six-foot purple dinosaur appearing before them. Tina, shyly, comes and gives Barney a hug after he introduces himself in song. With imagination, Barney transports the kids to the beach on a flying swimming pool. From searching for shells to exploring a pirate ship, Barney and the Backyard Gang have fun exploring what the beach has to offer. They even go under the sea, meeting Barney's friend Molly the Mermaid. Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and Beach Activities Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Molly the Mermaid (Sandy Duncan) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Three Little Speckled Frogs #She Waded in the Water #The More We Get Together #Barney is Our Dinosaur #A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Are You Hungry? #Peanut Butter #Swimming, Swimming #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #This is the Way We Leave the Beach Gallery See the gallery of releases and other Trivia *This video takes place before all the other videos in the Backyard Gang series, since most of the gang meet Barney (with the exceptions of Michael and Amy) *Sandy Duncan is given the most screen-time in this video, taking over much of the first third of the episode. *Due to the blue screen effects, Barney appears an eggplant purple or almost gray in some scenes, while he is usually a blue-violet color. *This is the last video for Barney to have a darker purple color. After that, his skin was given a lighter (almost sort of magenta) tone, though his color was still analyzed as purple in all media. *This video marks the last appearances of Mom (Sandy Duncan), Dad (Bob Reed), and Jason *This is the last time until 1993 (season 2) that the Barney doll will have yellow toes. *This video won a Parents' Choice Award in 1989. *Last video to have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. The next videos (as well as reissues of the early videos) had Barney take over the previews. *This video was also re-released on September 10, 1996 and have the newer opening and closing previews (the same day as Waiting for Santa and Barney's First Sleepover), and it was later re-released by Lyrick Studios on August 8, 2000 and have different previews. Goofs *The Barney doll's position on the chair changes through out the beginning of the video. In addition, after Mom sets him down, he disappears during the song "The More We Get Together." He then reappears (most likely a reused shot) after the kids hear his voice. *On the Pirate Ship, during shots of the whole ship and cast, the studio can be seen just slightly above the set. Full Video Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Home Video Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Summer Home Videos Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)